La Princesa de mi Cuento
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: ¿Lee había obtenido el papel de príncipe para la obra? No. Tenía que haber un error. Sasuke no dejaría que un payaso como Lee le robe a Sakura su primer beso. (Advertencia: AU de Konoha High School)


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia, sin embargo, sí me pertenece en su totalidad._

 **QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE MI FANFIC EN CUALQUIER TIPO PLATAFORMA.** SOLO HE SUBIDO ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ, Y SI LA ENCUENTRO EN OTRO SITIO, AQUELLA PERSONA SE LA VERÁ CONMIGO. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

 _._

 **La Princesa de mi Cuento**

 _ACTO I_

 _¿Quienes habrán sido elegidos para el papel principal de la obra?_ , era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de los alumnos de la clase de teatro. Dos días atrás había culminado el casting y aquella mañana todos estaban inquietos por saber quién interpretaría a quién. Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de la materia, estaba tardando más de lo usual en llegar al auditorio y eso solo ponía a los chicos más nerviosos.

Sakura solo suplicaba que al menos le den el papel de una de las hadas, o si quiera el de una sirvienta. Era su única oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre que la actuación era su pasión y que quería dedicar su vida a ella. Pero si no conseguía interpretar a nadie en la obra de primavera, sus sueños se verían destrozados. Tendría que ir a la universidad de Tokio en contra de su voluntad a estudiar Finanzas para poder tomar las riendas del negocio familiar algún día.

— Oye Sakura… — su mejor amiga, Ino, la llamó ahuyentando sus pensamientos. — ¿Tú quién crees que obtendrá el papel de príncipe?

 _«Sasuke-kun»,_ fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo de toda Konoha Gakuen. Con notas rozando la perfección y aquel porte de chico misterioso, tenía a todo el alumnado femenino a sus pies. A pesar de todo esto, jamás se le había visto con una chica. Algunas incluso llegaron a pensar de que sería del otro equipo; otras, que simplemente era un tipo inalcanzable.

Sakura no se consideraba como una de aquellas chicas que besaban el piso por el que Sasuke caminaba. Ellos se conocían desde la infancia y Sakura se consideraba muy afortunada el entrar en la categoría de "amiga" para el Uchiha. El otro detalle que la diferenciaba de las demás es que ella estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo; no era un tonto enamoramiento pasajero. Además, no lo quería porque era popular o guapo, o por tener las mejores calificaciones. Lo quería simplemente por el hecho de ser Sasuke; un chico muy terco y serio, pero también humilde y leal a sus amigos.

Aunque imaginar a Sasuke usando un ridículo traje de príncipe, recitando aquellos vergonzosos versos románticos, le daba un poco de gracia. Porque sabía que él era más un chico de acciones y pequeños detalles.

— Supongo que Lee. — balbuceó casi sin pensarlo, para darle una respuesta a su amiga.

— No es exactamente muy _agraciado_ … — Ino le respondió haciendo una mueca, mirando de reojo al chico mencionado. La combinación de cejas gruesas, ojos saltones y corte tan extraño a veces le daba un poco de escalofríos. — Pero supongo que se lo merece. Digo, es el único que supo recitar de memoria todas las partes del príncipe.

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado más atrás jugando distraídamente con su lapicero; mientras que Naruto, su mejor amigo, le parloteaba acerca del nuevo videojuego que su padrino le había regalado. La mente de Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba en un lugar muy remoto como para prestar atención a lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Su mirada se había dirigido de manera inconsciente hacia una particular cabellera rosada.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Kakashi entrando por fin al auditorio. Una sonrisa era escondida por la máscara blanca que siempre utilizaba para cubrir su rostro. — ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Oiga, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es un desconsiderado! — Naruto se quejó. — Nos ha tenido esperando como veinte minutos.

— Tuve unos pequeños percances… — se excusó, mientras se sentaba al borde del escenario. Sacó unas hojas de su maletín y las puso a su costado. Levantó su vista por breves momentos para encontrarse con la amenazadora mirada de sus estudiantes.— Veamos… —murmuró para sí mismo, dándole un rápido vistazo a la hoja de los resultados. — Empezaré por los papeles principales y después mencionaré a los papeles secundarios.

— ¿Y qué harán los que no fueron elegidos para interpretar un papel? — preguntó Ino.

— Ayudarán con la escenografía de la obra. Las luces no se pondrán solas y los paisajes no se diseñarán solos, tampoco. — Kakashi sonrió por unos segundos hacia su alumna. — El papel de princesa lo hará Sakura Haruno. Me gustó la caracterización que le diste al personaje. Sé que harás un gran trabajo interpretándolo, Sakura.

— ¡Felicitaciones, frente de marquesina! — chillo Ino, abrazándola de la emoción. Sakura le sonrió, sin poder creer que había obtenido el papel principal. Su corazón latía como loco por la gran noticia.

— Gracias, cerdita. — le respondió con cariño.

— El papel de príncipe lo hará… Rock Lee.

— ¡SI! ¡Lo logré! — gritó victorioso el chico, dando intensos puños al aire. — ¡Sakura-san, seremos una gran pareja en la obra!

La mencionada, quien se sentaba al otro lado de la fila, sólo pudo responderle con una leve sonrisa, un poco intimidada por su energía. En momentos como aquel, sí deseaba que Sasuke hubiese obtenido el papel de príncipe. Al menos él no la halagaría con comentarios como el de Lee, avergonzándola frente de todos sus compañeros.

.

Sakura estaba verdaderamente emocionada con la obra. Aquel día comenzarían con los ensayos. Había estado practicando toda la semana la escena que ensayarían esa clase. Por el momento se encontraba almorzando en la cafetería junto a sus amigas. Comían su obento con tranquilidad, mientras charlaban acerca de la obra de primavera.

— Oye, Sakura. ¿Estás lista para el beso que le darás a Rock Lee? — Ino le preguntó, haciendo mímicas de un besuqueo. Esto inevitablemente le sacó una carcajada a su mejor amiga.

— ¿En serio besarás a Lee, Sakura? — Tenten, una amiga de un año mayor, le preguntó sorprendida. Sus cejas de color café se habían alzado en incredulidad.

— De qué estás hablando, Ino… Lee y yo no nos besaremos. — ella le aseguró a su senpai*.

— ¡Claro que sí! — objetó la rubia. — Todos los cuentos de princesas tienen una escena de beso romántico al final. La obra que haremos no será la excepción.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Ahora que lo dices, todo empieza a tener un poco de sentido… — murmuró Hinata. Ella una amiga muy cercana del trío que cursaba el mismo grado que Ino y Sakura, pero que estaba en otra clase.

Al notar la mirada confundida de Sakura, Ino decidió aclararle la mente. — Todos saben que ese rarito se muere por ti desde que entramos a la preparatoria. Pero tú estás perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke-kun. Sé un poco más lista, frentona. — le pidió Ino.

— No sé a qué quieres llegar… — confesó ella un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Que Rock Lee vio la obra como una oportunidad para besarte! Él sabía que tú obtendrías el papel de princesa, porque sabe que amas la actuación. Por lo tanto-

— Si él obtenía el papel de príncipe, podría besarme… — terminó por completar Sakura.

La mesa de las cuatro amigas se vio inundada por un intenso silencio. Cada una trataba de asimilar lo que acababan de deducir, sin poder creérselo.

— No quiero darle mi primer beso a Lee. — Sakura fue la primera en romper el mutismo, quejándose desdichada. Solo deseaba que un cierto chico la bese por el resto de sus días. Uno que definitivamente no era Lee.

— Lo sabemos. — respondieron sus amigas a coro, pues conocían a la perfección la persona que había robado el corazón de Sakura desde hacía mucho tiempo.

.

Las chicas no fueron sido las únicas que llegaron a esa deducción. A Sasuke le parecía muy extraño que alguien como Lee —un chico obsesionado con el curso de educación física y la "llama de la juventud"— muestre tanto interés por una tonta obra de teatro. Al llegar a la conclusión de que solo lo había hecho con el fin de obtener un beso de Sakura, sintió hervir su sangre. Tenía que admitir que aquel tipo era muy listo… Aun así, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No dejaría que el ridículo de Lee bese a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué Rock Lee obtuvo el papel de príncipe en la obra?

Había entrado a la sala de profesores como si estuviese en su casa. En realidad, el pase de alumnos a ese lugar estaba restringido. Sin embargo, el ser un alumno destacado de la preparatoria tenía sus ventajas. Más de una vez había entrado a aquella sala, para dejar trabajos de sus compañeros de clase.

Ninguno de los profesores presentes le dijo nada cuando vieron entrar a Sasuke Uchiha dirigiéndose hacia el sitio de su tutor y profesor de teatro Kakashi. Más bien lo vieron como algo usual, pues era común que los dos se junten de vez en cuando para charlar.

Lo curioso del asunto es que su maestro no esperaba su llegada.

— Porque mostró hizo una actuación muy buena al interpretar el papel. — le contestó, desviando la mirada de su libro favorito. — Es raro escuchar algo así viniendo de ti. ¿Tienes alguna objeción con mi decisión?

— Hmph. No se lo merece. — murmuró, evitando la mirada de su tutor.

Y antes de que Kakashi pueda responderle, Sasuke se retiró rápidamente de la sala de profesores. Lo que el Uchiha no sabía era que su profesor tenía una ligera idea de la verdadera intensión de su pregunta.

 _«¿Por qué no aceptas que estás celoso, Sasuke?»_

Cerró su libro para dejarlo sobre su mesa. Una pequeña sonrisa surcaba en el rostro de Kakashi. Aquella situación se le hacía bastante interesante. Ya tenía sus sospechas acerca de los posibles sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, que obviamente iban más allá de la amistad. Aquel comentario que su alumno preferido acababa de hacer solo confirmaba su teoría.

— Ah… El amor joven… — murmuró, cogiendo su fólder y poniéndose de pie. La obra se iba a poner más prometedora con su descubrimiento.

Cuando llegó al auditorio, todos sus alumnos ya estaban ahí. La mayoría de ellos se encontraba leyendo el libreto de la obra, repasando las líneas que a cada uno le correspondía. Fue por eso que no se escuchó a alguno quejándose por su usual tardanza.

— Muy bien, empecemos con la clase del día de hoy. — anunció Kakashi, haciendo que sus alumnos notaran su llegada al escuchar su voz. — Practicaremos las escenas uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Quienes no participan de estas escenas, acérquense al grupo de escenografía para ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

Rápidamente los actores de las escenas mencionadas subieron al escenario por las escaleras del costado, mientras que el grupo de escenografía se reunía para distribuir las tareas que les había encargado Kakashi.

— Empecemos por la escena uno.

.

 _ACTO II_

El día de la obra por fin llegó. Todo el grupo estaba ansioso. La presentación se daría después de los talleres de la tarde, exactamente a las siete de la noche. El grupo de escenografía ya había montado todo el día anterior. Estarían básicamente de apoyo durante la función, moviendo las cosas necesarias y ayudando al elenco detrás de escenas.

Quien apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior era Sakura. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sentía muy emocionada porque por fin le demostraría a su padre que la actuación era algo que en serio la apasionaba. Por otro lado, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadía porque tendría que darle su primer beso a Lee.

Durante todos los ensayos en donde ella supuestamente tenía que besarlo, inventaba una excusa para no hacerlo. El solo tener a Sasuke presente en todas aquellas ocasiones lo hacía incluso más complicado. Se decía a sí misma que solo estaba actuando y que no iba a significar nada para ella. Aun así, sentía que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos, lo que conllevaba a rehusarse al beso.

Podrían llamarle patética, "chapada a la antigua" o lo que sea. No le importaba. Ella quería que su primer beso sea con el chico que le había robado el corazón; no con un chico que apenas conocía. Pero ya era muy tarde. Asumiría su papel como princesa y en la escena final le daría un beso a Lee en contra de su voluntad, porque así lo dictaba el libreto.

La mente de Sakura se mantuvo ausente durante las clases. A las justas anotó unas cuantas cosas en su clase favorita —Biología— y un par de fórmulas nuevas de Química. Veía a sus profesores dictar la clase; pero se sentía como en una especie de limbo, pues no los escuchaba hablar. Solo observaba cómo ellos movían sus bocas y anotaban cosas indistinguibles en la pizarra.

— Sakura, ¿todo bien? — le preguntó Ino, al ver a su mejor amiga un poco baja de ánimos. La clase de Historia por fin había terminado y todos ya estaban alistando sus cosas para regresar a casa, después de una larga jornada escolar.

— Sí. — respondió, despabilándose un poco ante la repentina pregunta de la rubia. — Un poco nerviosa, eso es todo… — se excusó con una sonrisa.

— Hmm… — Ino se acercó al rostro de su amiga para verla con mayor detenimiento. — Es por el beso, ¿cierto?

Sakura no necesitó contestarle porque la respuesta estaba escrita en su rostro.

— Mira, sabemos que Sasuke es el amor de tu vida. Pero también sabemos que si tú no sales en la obra, ¡no le podrás demostrar a tu padre que la actuación es lo que quieres hacer por el resto de tus días! — Ino le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente. — Tienes que luchar por tus sueños. ¡No puedes dejar que un estúpido beso te detenga!

— Pero es… Mi primer beso. — murmuró avergonzada.

— Es un patético piquito que le tendrás que dar al baboso de Lee a cambio de un futuro que tú anhelas desde niña. Es un pequeño sacrificio, ¿si? — le acarició el cabello de una manera maternal. — Después podrás besuquear a tu _Sasuke-kun_ todo lo que quieras.

Sakura asintió, aún no muy convencida. Solo deseaba poder hacer un salto en el futuro para no tener que vivir en carne propia lo que la esperaría en el acto final de la función.

.

La obra empezaba en veinte minutos y todos los actores estaban en los camerinos, terminando de alistarse. Ino estaba dándole toques finales al maquillaje de Sakura; con la excusa de que si tenía que si tenía que interpretar a una princesa, tenía que lucir como una.

— Chicos, ya casi es la hora. — anunció Kakashi, entrando al camerino. — Pasaba para decirles que quiero que salgan y den lo mejor de ustedes esta noche. Sé que lo harán genial. Tengo que salir para recibir al público. ¡Suerte! — le sonrió, haciendo un saludo con la mano antes de retirarse.

— ¡Qué charla tan motivadora! — Ino dijo sarcásticamente.

— Kakashi-sensei no es un hombre de muchas palabras. — le respondió Sakura, tras una ligera risa por el comentario.

— Sasuke morirá al verte y se arrepentirá el no haber audicionado para ser tu príncipe. Porque tú, mi querida Sakura, luces como una princesa.

Ino giró la silla donde estaba sentada su mejor amiga, para que ella finalmente pueda verse al espejo. Abrió los ojos impresionada, sin poder creer que la persona reflejada en el espejo era ella. La Yamanaka se había encargado de resaltar su belleza; utilizando unas sombras suaves y pestañas postizas para sus ojos, coloreando sus mejillas con un rubor rosa y sus labios con un tono carmín.

— Te ves hermosa, frente de marquesina.

— Gracias, Ino-cerda.

Sonó el segundo timbre, notificándole a los actores que ahora solo faltaban diez minutos para que la obra empezara. El corazón de Sakura empezaba a latir con rapidez. No era la primera vez que salía a actuar ante el público. Lo hacía desde pequeña. Aun así, el tener que presentarse frente a tantas personas la seguía abrumando antes de salir al escenario.

— Lo harás genial, frentona. — le aseguró Ino, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Sus ojos azules encontraron los orbes jade de Sakura, quienes brillaban de la emoción.

Le sonrió en agradecimiento y se puso de pie. Ella no salía hasta la escena dos, pero igual tenía que estar detrás del escenario lista para salir. Las dos chicas salieron del camerino para dirigirse hacia donde estaba reunido el resto del elenco. Algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban acomodando los últimos detalles de la escenografía, mientras que otros repasaban las líneas que tendrían que decir dentro de poco.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — la saludó Naruto, quien estaba acompañado de Sasuke.

Ambos, al no haber audicionado tan bien, terminaron siendo encargados del equipo de luces. Tendrían que estar arriba, controlando la iluminación. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la presencia de Sasuke, quien miraba con aburrimiento el lugar. Aun usando el uniforme escolar, él se veía bastante guapo.

— Te ves muy bonita, ¿verdad, Sasuke? — le preguntó, codeando juguetonamente el costado de su mejor amigo. El Uchiha solo le dirigió una mortífera mirada al rubio, mientras que las mejillas Sakura se sonrojaron aún más. Ino soltó una disimulada risa.

— Gracias… — murmuró avergonzada, esquivando a toda costa la mirada de Sasuke.

— Bueno, el teme y yo tenemos que subir de una vez. — señaló la pequeña plataforma que se encontraba arriba del escenario.

Naruto se despidió con un tosco movimiento de la mano. Sasuke le siguió, aunque se detuvo brevemente al costado de Sakura sin voltearse a mirarla. — Suerte, Sakura. — le dijo.

— Sasuke-kun… — él no era un chico hablador, por lo que aquel comentario la tomó por sorpresa. — Gracias.

Un sentimiento de dicha se apoderó de ella, tras escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento por parte de esa persona tan especial. Aunque solo ocupaba el lugar de amiga en la vida de Sasuke, se esforzaría por hacerle sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y el espectáculo comenzó.

.

Sasuke miraba con atención el desarrollo de la obra desde su lugar, para poder llevar a cabo su tarea correctamente. Hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Veía cómo Sakura se desenvolvía con naturaleza en el escenario, sonriente y llena de pasión. Pero sobre todo hermosa.

Apretó los puños con furia al recordar que Lee robaría su primer beso. _«Yo debí haber sido su primer beso. No ese payaso»_ , pensó enojado. _«Y hablando del Rey de Roma…»._ Lee apareció nuevamente en escena, pero esta vez para cortejar a la princesa.

— Si tan molesto estás porque Lee te haya robado a tu princesa, debiste haber audicionado para príncipe… — le dijo Naruto en un tono de obviedad, al notar la ira irradiando de su mejor amigo.

— No me iba a poner un ridículo traje y menos recitar líneas cursis. — masculló el Uchiha.

— Esta era tu oportunidad, Sasuke. — el rubio le reprochó, ya exasperado por su actitud tan evasiva. — Que no hayas tenido los huevos para hacer frente tus sentimientos es algo muy diferente.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! — exclamó frustrado.

Y lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido. Sin querer, Sasuke golpeó fuertemente con su puño los controles que estaban manejado. Muchas de las luces que utilizaban colgaban de cables que también podían controlar con la máquina que Kakashi les había encargado. Pero el repentino golpe en los botones, hizo que uno de los cables se soltaran por completo. Un grito sorprendió al par de amigos, ajenos a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se miraron mutuamente buscando respuesta, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el escenario a ver qué había sucedido. Naruto trataba no soltar una carcajada; mientras que Sasuke solo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

El foco de luz que se había soltado cayó sobre Lee, golpeando sobre la cabeza y dejándolo semi-inconsciente tumbado en el escenario.

Sakura estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué rayos hacer en aquel momento. Buscó a Ino con la mirada, esperanzada de que su mejor amiga tendría una solución para aquel terrible problema. Al encontrarse con sus ojos azules se encontró con una expresión que no pudo descifrar totalmente. Era una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad.

De alguna manera, ella se sentía igual. Lo bueno de lo que acababa de suceder era que, por el inesperado accidente, ya no tendría que besar a Lee. El problema, sin embargo, era que no podían dejar la obra así como así. Antes de que ella pueda hacer algo, el telón del auditorio se cerró de improviso. Con la ayuda de Ino, cargó a Lee detrás del escenario.

Un preocupado Kakashi había dejado su lugar en el público para reunir a todo el grupo detrás del escenario rápidamente. — Espero que tengan una buena razón para esto, Naruto y Sasuke. — empezó a decir, dándoles una veloz pero letal mirada. — Pero ahora necesitamos un remplazo y tiene que ser ya.

— Yo sugiero que sea Sasuke. — opinó Naruto, empujando a su mejor amigo para que se ponga delante de él. — Ha estado presente en todos los ensayos.

— Yo apoyo esa idea. — dijo Ino, con una gran sonrisa.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo para someter esto a votación, así que quedará así. — Kakashi dirigió su mirada a su alumno favorito. — Contamos contigo, Sasuke.

Antes de que pueda responder, Naruto lo jaló hacia el camerino para que se cambie. En un tiempo récord, el Uchiha regresó ya con su disfraz de príncipe. Era uno muy diferente al de Lee y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como uno de Disney. A pesar de que no era uno real, desprendía aquel aire de realeza y elegancia.

— El público nos espera, Sasuke-kun. — ella se le acercó tímida, ofreciéndole su mano. Él la sujetó, sin dejar de mirarla. — Solo falta la escena final. Tú solo sígueme, ¿si?

Sasuke asintió, sintiéndose más seguro tras escuchar sus palabras. Sakura lo guió hacia el centro del escenario, en donde había estado minutos antes de que ocurriera el accidente. Se colocó a unos pasos del chico y le regaló una sonrisa. Él juró que unos bichos revolotearon en su estómago al ver aquel gesto dedicado solo para él.

El telón se volvió a abrir, siendo recibidos por una breve ronda de aplausos. Sakura llevó sus manos al pecho y, con la cabeza en alto, comenzó a recitar sus líneas.

— ¡Oh, apuesto príncipe! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle por este increíble acto de valentía por mi pueblo?

— No es necesaria una recompensa, princesa. — le respondió Sasuke, recordando a la perfección los diálogos. — Fue un honor servirle. — se arrodilló para hacer una reverencia.

— En serio insisto. No me gustaría que regresara a su reino con las manos vacías.

— Creo que sé de algo que podría darme. — él confesó, levantando su mirada hacia ella.

Sasuke tragó saliva, pues sabía qué vendría a continuación.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

— Un beso.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Todo había dado un giro de 180 grados en menos de diez minutos. Se había levantado aquella mañana un poco decaída, al recordar que tendría que darle su primer beso a Lee. Pero ahora estaba frente al chico que la hacía suspirar, y era él quien le daría su primer beso.

Él se levantó de su posición y se acercó a ella en un par de pasos. Sakura se sintió un poco intimidada, pues el Uchiha le sacaba casi casi una cabeza en altura. Sin embargo, no podía alejar su mirada de aquellos oscuros orbes que tenían un brillo muy especial. Toda la inseguridad desapareció de su ser cuando Sasuke llevó su mano a su rostro para sujetar delicadamente su barbilla. Su pulgar rozó su mejilla, acariciándola de manera inconsciente.

Sintió cómo él le preguntaba con la mirada si podía proceder. Ella asintió de manera casi imperceptible como respuesta. Por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto que daría fin a la obra. Sintió su nariz mimando la suya, hasta que por fin los labios suaves de Sasuke tocaron los de ella.

Su piel se puso de gallina, cuando él empezó a mover su boca tiernamente sobre la de ella.

— Fin. — anunció el narrador de la historia.

Sasuke no dejó de besarla hasta que el telón se cerró completamente. Ella no se quejó en absoluto, pues tal vez sería el único beso que tendría con él.

.

 _ACTO III_

Habían pasado exactamente nueve días desde la obra. Nueve días desde la última vez que habían intercambiado palabras. Nueve días en los que habían estado evitándose a toda costa. Nueve miserables días.

Y Sakura ya no podía aguantar más. Era más que obvio que era por el inolvidable beso que ambos habían compartido en frente de todo el alumnado, aquel día en la obra. Y, por más que especial que haya sido ese beso para ella, había sido parte de la actuación. Sasuke fue obligado a asumir el papel de príncipe tras el accidente con el foco. Aquel beso no tenía por qué haber significado algo para él, por lo que no explicaba su repentino distanciamiento. Y eso en serio la tenía inquieta.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

El timbre que anunciaba la culminación del último curso del día acababa de sonar, y ya todos estaban preparando sus cosas para regresar a casa.

Él se sorprendió ante su pregunta, pero no le dio una respuesta negativa. En realidad, había querido conversar con ella mucho antes de lo ocurrido en la obra. Pero tal y como lo había dicho su mejor amigo, no tuvo los huevos para hacer frente a sus sentimientos. Era un maldito cobarde.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Aquel beso que se dieron esa noche en la obra le había abierto los ojos. Juró que su corazón se estrujó de la emoción, al besar por primera vez los labios de la chica que últimamente lo volvía loco. Desde aquel día, había anhelado volver a tenerla en sus brazos para besarla una y otra vez.

Asintió con la cabeza, y tras colgar su mochila sobre su hombro derecho, ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la azotea para poder conversar con más privacidad.

— No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros. — ella confesó, apoyando su espalda contra el muro de cemento que daba hacia el patio. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes se encontraron con su mirada oscura. — Solo quiero que sepas que me alegra que mi primer beso haya sido contigo, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta escapó de sus labios, sin comprender su respuesta.

— Porque tú me gustas, Sasuke-kun. — por fin reveló. Aquellos sentimientos que había guardado para sí misma por tanto tiempo, los estaba dejando salir. — Me gustas muchísimo. — murmuró, evitando su mirada. — Pero sé que solo soy una amiga para ti. Y si eso es lo único que puedes ofrecerme por ahora, estoy bien con eso. — ella le aseguró. O al menos trató de hacerlo. — El mero hecho de estar a tu lado me hace feliz.

— Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga, Sakura

— ¿Qué?

La tomó de la mano, dejándola aún más descolocada. Y mirándola fijamente, le dijo: — Yo quiero ser algo más que eso.

— ¿Eh? — las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tono carmín ante aquella contestación.

— Desde hace meses siento cosas extrañas cada vez que te veo. — empezó a explicar. — Y poco después empecé a pensar inconscientemente en ti. Me sentía celoso cuando un chico se acercaba a ti y te coqueteaba. Estaba furioso cuando Kakashi anunció de que Lee sería quien asumiría el papel de príncipe en la obra. Yo quería ser quien te besara. Y no fue hasta el día de la obra en que me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que quiero besarte sin necesitar una excusa de por medio.

— No necesitas una.

Aún más sonrojada que antes, colocó sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho y levantó su rostro para depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del chico. Aquella acción lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, rodeó la menuda figura de Sakura con sus brazos de una manera muy posesiva sin dejar de besarla.

— Sé mía, Sakura. — le pidió, atacando su cuello con cortos y delicados besos.

— Siempre. — ella le sonrió, apoderándose de sus labios una vez más.

 _Y colorín colorado, este fanfic se ha terminado._

 _._

 **25 de setiembre del 2016**

¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a mis lectoras que esperaron pacientemente como un mes. En serio. No imaginé que tardaría tanto en escribir esto. Pero creo que valió la pena porque me permitió trabajar con tranquilidad y poder corregir alguno que otro error.

Espero que te haya gustado este fic, tanto como a mi escribirlo. Hace bastante tiempo que no escribo un one-shot. Trataré de hacerlo un poco más seguido :)

 **Te invito a que me dejes un review con tus pensamientos acerca de esta pequeña historia, que surgió como producto de un golpe de inspiración.**

No te olvides de agregarme a Facebook para poder estar al día con mis actualizaciones y demás noticias.

Un abrazo,

Hats


End file.
